


[Podfic] an approach

by Akaihyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Disabled Character, Gen, Mentally Ill Character, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recovery, Trauma, Voiceteams 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Bruce didn't actually expect Barnes to ever seek him out.Podfic of Part 22 of(even if i could) make a deal with god [your blue-eyed boys related short-fic]by Feather (lalaietha)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] an approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222832) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Recorded for the simulpod challenge for Week 1 of Voiceteams 2020. Please be sure to leave kudos and comments on Feather's original work and check out the other podfic versions by the other members of Blue Team Bleu in the collection. 
> 
> This podfic has no music or sound effects.

File size: 7.62 MB

Length: 12:40

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/quqhwk32tacjewy/an%20approach%20by%20feather%20simulpod%20blue%20team%20bleu.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bglf60y8pcp6xd7/an_approach_by_feather_simulpod_blue_team_bleu.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This series was one of the first I ever read on AO3, back when I first made an account just to lurk in Cap fandom. I would not have discovered podfic when I did if I hadn't found [your blue-eyed boys](https://archiveofourown.org/series/107477) on a recs list for Winter Soldier-centric fic and joined AO3. Thank you, Feather, for giving us this wonderful story which is still close to my heart all these years later.


End file.
